


Adora is pregnant

by Hold_up



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is shooketh, Dorks in Love, F/F, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, pregnant adora, stop hating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_up/pseuds/Hold_up
Summary: Back again with it. HOPE U ENJOY
Kudos: 14





	Adora is pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with it. HOPE U ENJOY

Adora was used to being sick. Traveling across the universe sure does have its consequences but this sickness was different. Adora felt different. She did not want to tell Catra. She did not want to worry her. But secrets will always unravel. “Morning Ado-" Catra stopped halfway through her statement to find that Adora was not snoring next to her. The bathroom light was on too. Catra tiptoed towards the bathroom only to see her girlfriend slumped over the toilet puking. "Adora!" Catra said rushing next to her girlfriend. "What happened?" Catra asked. Adora could not give a response (Obviously -_-). She just vomited continuously into the toilet. Catra realized that she cannot do anything except hold Adora's hair, so it does not get messy. So that is what she did. Catra held Adora's messed up ponytail in the air while watching her girlfriend expel the cake, she had consumed last night.  
Finally, Adora stopped puking but she was still slumped over struggling to breathe. “Adora are you okay?” Catra asked as she started rubbing Adora’s back. Adora could do nothing but give Catra a glare so painful that answered her question. “How long has this been going on for?” Catra asked in a now serious tone. “A-About a week or so” Adora said shyly knowing what her lover’s response will be. “A WEEK?!?” Catra responded in the slightest hint of pure concern and anger. “Bingo.” Adora thought to herself. “And you didn’t tell me?!?” Catra exclaimed. “I-*cough* I didn’t want you to worry” Adora said wiping the remaining vomit from her mouth. “So, you were just going to keep this up… NOT TELLING ME?!?…This is unhealthy Adora.” Catra said in a depressing tone. Adora felt bad cause Catra sounded generally disappointed and to be honest she was not going to tell anyone till this became unbearable. 

“Catra I-” Adora was about to explain but she was cut off. “Whatever, we are going to the doctor today” Catra said in an “IDC” voice. “Wait no- Catra I don’t want anyone to find out about me. I do not want them to worry. I-I’m fine” Adora said in honest fear that people will find out. “Adora you got to stop worrying about other people and start worrying about yourself more. We are going to the doctor and that’s final.” Catra said. Adora knowing that there was no way she was getting out of this, just gave Catra a little nod.  
Catra walked out to go get Adora some water. Adora was now left there with her anxiety and thoughts. She hated when she was left alone with herself. She was her own enemy. Her though were sometimes too much to handle and she would spend hours thinking and crying. Catra was abused but Adora was pushed to perfection. Adora was told that she always had to be perfect and sometimes she did not feel like she was doing a good enough job. That is when the voices come to bombard her with doubts about herself. She really did not like being alone especially when she had upset someone she loved and messed up the entire bathroom floor. The air smelt like puke. She felt so weak and she probably looked horrible too considering she barely got any sleep last night. 

Catra thankfully came back before Adora’s anxiety could get a chance to further depress her spirit. Catra handed Adora the water with no words. Adora assumed that Catra was still mad about earlier so she did not try and start a conversation. She quietly drank the water while making occasional eye-contact with Catra who still seemed pissed. After she was done, she had no choice but to strike up a conversation. “I-I’m sorry…I didn’t know it would affect you that way. I just didn’t want to worry anyone.” Adora said trying to hold back tears. “…. *Sigh* Adora- Of course it would affect me you idiot…I love you and I do not like when you are in pain and I especially do not like it when you play it off for the sake of others” Catra stated putting a palm on Adora’s face. She wiped the tears coming out of her lover’s face with her fand and kissed her forehead not really wanting to kiss her mouth (XD). “I’m sorry” Adora said softly. “Don’t apologize idiot. It's ok” Catra says giving Adora a small hug. “Let’s get out of here” Catra said gripping Adora's waist to help her on her feet.

Adora just nodded and they both left the bathroom, Catra turns off the light behind them. Adora made her way back to bed accompanied by Catra then a very tired Melog. As soon as Adora’s head hit the pillow she was out. Catra chuckled at her lover’s dumbness which was partially cute. Catra put her hand on Adora’s waist so she could feel if Adora got up to puke again and for safety measures. With that, they fell into a deep sleep. 

3 HOURS LATER XD

Catra wok up to the sight of her girlfriend drooling. She chuckled and went to kiss her forehead. She looked up at the time and it was 10:09 am. "Hmmm, Adora normally wakes up by now...She must have been pretty exhausted" Catra thought to herself as she did a little Mario hop out of bed.  
Catra went and grabbed sweatpants and a t-shirt put it on to go make breakfast for her girlfriend. She went outside and started preparing some bacon and eggs. As she was preparing breakfast, she suddenly felt two familiar hands garb her waist and kiss her neck. “Looks like your finally up.” Catra said. “Yeah. Your amazing cooking woke me up!” Adora said still implanting kisses on Catra’s neck. “Dork” Catra thought to herself. 

They ate their breakfast and had a conversation if peanut butter was better than jelly. “Peanut butter is way better than jelly” Adora said. “Nah Jelly is way better” Catra argued back. This went on for at least 40 minutes. (These idiots). Catra won like she always does (LIKE A BOSS). “Hmph” Adora sighs at her loss. “Don’t be mad babe, it was a stupid debate anyway” Catra says smiling.  
“Remember where were going so I suggest we get ready” Catra says in a serious tone. “Ok” Adora says not wanting to say anything more that could aggravate off Catra. Adora got in the bathe and Catra went and brushed her teeth. They both put on their clothes and went to the mage section of the castle. They walked in on Glimmer and Former King Micah talking about something. They both turn around and greet Catra and Adora. “Hey, you two” Glimmer says walking over to them along with Micah. “What brings yall here?” Micah asks.  
“Adora hasn’t been feeing well for the past week or so and I had to basically drag her here so…” Catra says. “Hmmmm I see any symptoms?” Micah says showing Adora to a bed. “Been vomiting a lot recently and some slight pain…. also, some trouble sleeping” Adora says as she gets into a comfortable position on the bed. “I see” Glimmer says. Glimmer starts to put on her gloves and makes her way to where Adora is lying down with Micah accompanying her. “Adora, I would kindly ask if you could raise up your shirt” Micah says. “O-Oh sure…” Adora says raising up her shirt. Catra blushes slightly at Adora’s abs.  
Glimmer started doing her little magic thing. She was at it for a while and Adora was getting concerned. Though concerned, she did not say anything. Suddenly, Glimmer face lit up. Her eyes widened and her mouth was opened slightly. She slowly looked up at Adora at then looked down again. “I-Ima be right back” Glimmer said rushing out the room grabbing Micah. Catra looked over at Adora who was as worried as her. Adora looked at Catra with a look that said *I am Scared*. Her big, ocean eyes, her pouting lip and her body language all indicated her fear. “I’ll be okay, Adora” Catra said reassuring Adora while rubbing her back.  
Adora cracked a small but soft smile with which Catra returned. After about 30 minutes Glimmer and Micah returned with a big smile on Micah’s face and a cute one on Glimmer’s. “Catra can you leave for a minute…. Me and Adora got to talk” Glimmer said. “About what?” Catra said being a lil defensive. “Stuff” Glimmer said walking towards Catra. “What kind of stuff?” Catra said getting irritated. Glimmer touches Catra shoulder and teleported Catra out of the room. Catra landed face-first on the ground. “Grrrrr…SPARKLES!” Catra said angrily. “Well since that’s taken care of…Adora…. We got a tell you something” Glimmer said with pauses. “O-Oh What is it...” Adora said a little scared. “…There are living things in your stomach” Micah said.  
“W-WHAT?!?” Adora said in disbelief. “Don’t panic!” Glimmer said counteracting Adora’s words. “Ok…What is that supposed mean though?” Adora said calming down. “…” Neither Glimmer nor Micah responded. “...Guys” Adora said worriedly. “Ok You promise not to freak out?” Glimmer says. “Promise” Adora nodded. “Ok well, Adora…” Glimmer said pausing. “...Yeah?” Adora said tilting her head. “You are…. pregnant…” Micah said. "WHAT?!" Adora exclaimed. Her heart raced in her chest and sweat started dripping from her brow. “Yeah, you pregnant are,” Glimmer said taking off her gloves. Adora blushed. "I-I don't know what to say.".  
“Well, Congratulations Adora! I know you and Catra will be amazing and cute parents” Micah exclaimed. Glimmer recognized Adora’s *WHAT* face and comforted her. “Hey yall will do great” Glimmer reassured Adora. The blonde looked back at her, smiling for a moment before looking down at her hands which were shaking. "I'm not saying I won't be" Adora admitted. "I just... worry how Catra's gonna take it." Adora and Catra have talked about kids before but they never really ended the conversation. Either Adora was too tired from work or Catra was too scared or insecure to talk about it. “She will be happy don’t worry…the woman she loves is pregnant with her child” Glimmer says ever so casually. “Y-Yeah” Adora says still afraid of her girlfriend’s reaction. “You have to tell her sooner or later…and if I were you it would be sooner,” Micah says jokingly. “Y-Yeah I’ll tell her,” Adora says pulling down her shirt and getting up from the bed. On one hand Adora knew that Catra would be an amazing mother. She had noticed how over the years she had helped at various orphanages across Etheria, playing with the young children and taking care of them. It was honestly adorable. But on the other hand,  
Adora also knew that having children was a big responsibility. She could handle it easily, but Catra... there were still many issues she had to deal with. Would having a child only add further stress to her life? Adora left the magic room with 1,000,000 things on her mind but she had to sort them out before she went to Catra. She could not go to Catra and tell her this big news while in the middle of an anxiety attack. She went outside and sat on the bench trying to sort out her thoughts. After about an hour Adora had finally gathered up some sort of courage. She headed inside to her girlfriend. She headed to her room where she saw Catra looking out to window clearly concerned with Melog sleeping on her lap. “Catra...” Adora said.  
“Adora! Are you okay? Did Sparkles and King Micah look at you? Are you sic-” Adora cut Catra off before she could burden her mind more “I’m fine,” Adora said gripping Catra’s hand. They went on the bed and just laid there. “I’m glad your okay,” Catra said holding Adora’s hand. “Yh me too” Adora muttered out. “Hey, are you okay…Your acting weirder than usual,” Catra said turning her head to face Adora. “I’m fine honestly Catra” Adora said with her usual dumb smile. Adora knew she had to tell Catra now cause Catra does not take well to postponing. Adora finally gathered up all her courage and told Catra:  
“Hey Catra”  
“Yeah?”  
Theres something I got to tell you.”  
Go ahead babe”.  
Adora takes one deep breath hoping her entire relationship does not fall apart because of this. She loved Catra and it would hurt her to lose Catra because of this. She had to tell her now. Now.  
“Catra”  
Hmmm?”  
“I-I’m pregnant.”  
It took a while for Catra to absorb all this info but when she did…  
“Wait your WHAT?!?”  
“P-pregnant, Catra…. I’m Pregnant”  
“A-Adora I-I…”  
“I would understand if you would want to leave me…. for this” Adora said with a single tear filling up her eye. “Adora No…. I would never” Catra said in disbelief that Adora of all people would believe that. “Sigh You idiot I would never leave you for something as great as this…Adora were going to be mothers! I’m so happy!” Catra said embracing Adora crying while doing so. Adora returned the hug just as happy. “Yh We are…are you happy?” Adora said still unsure (THIS IDIOT-_-). “Yes, you idiot!” Catra said giggling a little.  
“We are gonna be a family” Catra said with a big smile on her face. “Yes, yes we are” Adora said calmly with a big smile as well. They bathed, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. They were both exited by the big news and Adora was happy Catra did not break up with her (XD). They both got into a comfortable position. Catra was wearing a crop-top with shorts and Adora was wearing a vest with sweatpants. Adora’s head was on the pillow and Catra’s head was on Adora’s stomach which Adora found extremely cute. Adora kissed Catra’s head which resulted in her purring.  
“Love you, Adora.”  
Love you too, Catra”.  
And with that, they fell into a deep sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Well


End file.
